Yoshida Misaki
Yoshida Misaki '(吉田美咲 ''Yoshida Misaki) is the main character of Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure!. She is a popular and kind who has a large sense of justice. She is also the daughter of the Fairy Queen, making her the Fairy Princess. Misaki's alter ego is 'Cure Sweetheart '(キュアスウィートハート Kyua Suu~ītohāto), the Pretty Cure of Love. Her catchphrases are 'Karma is Karma. '(カルマはカルマです。''Karuma wa karumadesu.) and '''I've reached my limits! '(私は私の限界に達しました！''Watashi wa watashi no genkai ni tasshimashita!) Appearance Misaki has long pink hair tied back into a ponytail with a white ribbon securing it, and has turquoise eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a pink dress with white flowers on the skirt, and black slip-on shoes. As Cure Sweetheart, Misaki's hair grows longer and is tied into twin tails, and turns blonde. Her white ribbon remains, except it has a pink flower in the middle of it. Pink earrings the shape of flowers appear and she wears a pink dress with a white bow that contains a yellow curved heart at the center, and her midriff is purple. She has a white belt, containing a pink curved heart, on her waist. She wears pink arm warmers with finger-cut dark gloves with a hot pink heart in each. She wears pink boots with a white bow on them. She has pink and white ruffles on her shawl, skirt and in front of the bow. In her Fairy form, her costume turns white and pale pink, and her hair turns paler and longer. She also has pink butterfly wings. Personality Misaki is a girl who is eager to do things for the sake of others. She was told that her mother, the Fairy Queen, was dead, and believed it. She loves to see others smile and is popular at her school, and is also very kind. She has a large appetite, and even though she may be bad at school, she does her best at everything, and never gives up. She has a large sense of justice. She hates it when innocent people are hurt. She is also a mood-swinger. History Becoming Cure Sweetheart Misaki was running to the bus stop for school one day, panicking because she thought she was late. Her best (and very famous) friend, Hoshimura Ai, proved it to her. As Misaki and Ai were entering the bus, Misaki thought she had seen a tiny creature sparkling in the plants. Later that day, at lunch, Misaki saw the creature again, but the creature had wings. She then thought that something strange was going to happen. When she got off the bus for home, she saw the creature again. This time, she decided to try and catch it. Finally, after many tries, the creature flew up to Misaki, and started to ''scold ''her! Misaki asked what the creature was, and the creature, obviously miffed, said that her name was Fairy, and that she was a fairy from Fairyland. But then Fairy saw the book that Misaki was holding. Fairy gasped and told Misaki that the book was the Book of Fairy Law, and it held legends and prophecies in it. Misaki said that it was just her favourite book of fairy tales, but Fairy said that the Book can only be passed down from the Queen of Fairyland to her daughter. This indicated that Misaki was the Princess of Fairyland! Just then, an evil man named Haine appeared, and said that he had been searching for Misaki for a long time. Haine then saw a boy who seemed to be falling in despair, and Haine turned the boy into an evil monster, called an Owari. But Misaki, angry that Haine had hurt the boy, shouted that she had enough, and Fairy, smiling, gave Misaki a beautiful silver bracelet with three charms: a pink rose, a golden key and a bronze book. Fairy then told Misaki what to do, and Misaki, feeling that she wanted to teach Haine a lesson, then transformed into the Pretty Cure of Love, Cure Sweetheart! Relationships 'Hoshimura Ai - 'Misaki and Ai are best friends, and even though Ai is famous, she could always find time to spend with Misaki. However, after Ai became a Pretty Cure, she refused to join because she was just too busy. She eventually joined, making Misaki and Mizushima Takara, the other Pretty Cure, happy. 'Mizushima Takara - 'Misaki and Takara do not have an exact strong relationship, but they do share a friendly one. Both are also teammates. 'Fairy Queen - 'The Fairy Queen is Misaki's long-lost mother, and the Fairy Queen stated that she had always been watching over Misaki, when mother and daughter first met. Cure Sweetheart 'Cure Sweetheart '(キュアスウィートハート ''Kyua Suu~ītohāto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Misaki. She controls the power of flowers. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Fairy Spell Unlock!" ''Her main attack is Aimer Shower, and some of her attacks may need to be performed in Fairy Tale Mode. Attacks * 'Aimer Shower '(エイマーシャワー ''Eimā Shawā) is Cure Sweetheart's main attack, which can only be used with the Pink Rose Charm. * 'Red Riding Shower '(レッドライディングシャワー Reddo Raidingu Shawā) is Cure Sweetheart's second attack, which can only be used with the Red Riding Hood Charm. * 'Thumbelina Shower '(親指エリナシャワー Sumbuerina Shawā) is Cure Sweetheart's third attack, which can only be used with the Thumbelina Charm. * 'Sugar Plum Shower '(シュガープラムシャワー Shugā Puramu Shawā) is Cure Sweetheart's fourth attack, which can be used with the Sugar Plum Fairy Charm. * 'Triple Fairy Princess Attack '(トリプルフェアリープリンセスアタック Toripuru Fearī Purinsesu Atakku) is Cure Sweetheart's first attack with Cure Pearl and Cure Indigo, which can only be used with the Red Riding Hood, Little Mermaid and Cinderella Charms. Etymology '''Yoshida (吉田): ''Yoshi (ヨッシー) means either "lucky" or "fragrant" while ''Do ''(ダ) means "field". '''Misaki (美咲): 'Mi ''(ミ) is a word that means "beauty" and ''Saki ''(サキ) means "bloom". Therefore, Yoshida Misaki means either "lucky field beauty bloom" or "fragrant field beauty bloom". The last name could be a pun because flowers are said to have a fragrant scent, and Misaki's first name could also be a pun because her father likes to joke that Misaki had inherited her mother's beauty, and bloom is a reference to how flowers bloom. Songs Misaki's voice actress, Yoshimura Haruka, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kiuchi Reiko and Hamasaki Ayumi, the voice actresses for Mizushima Takara and Hoshimura Ai. Singles * Stolen Heart * Okay? * Watashi Wa Fairy Duets * Distance (''along with the voice actress of Mizushima Takara) * I Need This (along with the voice actress of Hoshimura Ai) * Trinity Spirit (along with the voice actresses of Mizushima Takara and Hoshimura Ai) Trivia * Misaki is the second lead Cure to be a princess, preceded by Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora. * She is the only half-human in the entire Pretty Cure franchise. * She shares a few similarities with Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora: ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both share the same theme and sub colours (pink and white). ** Both are princesses. ** Both have two catchphrases. ** Both are mood-swingers. ** Both have blonde hair in Pretty Cure form. ** Both have turquoise eyes. ** Both are blessed with the power of flowers. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Yoshida Misaki Cure Sweetheart Previews Category:Cures Category:Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures Category:Characters